One Boy, One Girl
by driver picks the music
Summary: Based on the Collin Ray song. What happens when Tom Quincy finally gives into Sadie Harrison and goes out with her sister? Disclamer on profile page


**One boy, and one girl, two hearts beating wildly, to put it mildly, it was love at first sight.**

* * *

"No."

"Come on Tom, give me one reason why." Sadie said as she hurried to keep up with Tommy's strid across the lobby of G-major, the record lable he worked at as a Producer/singer and where she worked as the head of publicity.

Tommy stopped and turned to her with a smirk "Jackie Zeeman."

Sadie rolled her eyes as she tried to hide a blush "I told you, I didn't know she was such a fan, if I had, I never would have talked you into the date. But Jude, she's different, she would never act like Jackie did." Tommy sighed "She's not a crazed fan, who has talked you into setting up a double date with me?"

Sadie shook her head "No, it was my idea for the date, and she's not a crazed fan." She added with a smirk.

Tommy narrowed his eyes "What does that mean?"

Sadie sighed "It means, she actually hates boyzattack, siad that it was everything that was wrong with music, and since you haven't put out a single for your new album yet, she hasn't heard an of your new stuff."

Tommy thought over her words for a minute, then nodded "Fine, set it, just tell me when and where." Anybody that hated boyzattack as much as he did, has already got poites from him.

Sadie smiled as he walked away "Now to get Jude to agree." She thought to herself.

Jude shook her head "No Sadie, I'm not doing this."

Sadie sighed and sat down next to her sister "Why not? Jude he wants to go out with you, Tom Quincy wants to go on a date with my little sister, why not just go?" Jude shook her head and Sadie shrugged "What have you got to lose, if you don't like him, don't go on another date, but if you guys hit it off, that's even better."

Jude looked at her for a minute and rolled her eyes "You said he had some new music I might like, let me hear it."

Sadie smiled, with Jude, that was as good as saying yes.

* * *

Tommy looked at his watch and sighed "If she's not here in the next two minutes I'm leaving." He said to Kwest as he looked around the crowed room. He looked once again towards the door, and that's when he saw her, beautiful blond hair framing an angale face that was looking at him, and as his eyes met hers, something inside of him clicked into place, and he felt like he was looking at his future.

Jude walked into the room and looked around before spotting Kwest and Tommy Q sitting in the back, she sighed and thought "Let's just get this over with" And then he looked at her, and her eyes landed on his, and she sucked in a breath. After all this time, after seeing his face a million times on tv and magazines, she saw now, just how beautiful he really was. In that moment somehow she knew, he was going to be a very important person in her life from then on out.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Sadie smiled at Jude "Are you read, it's about time to start now." Jude smiled and Sadie hugged her. When they pulled back Jude grabbed her hand "Thank you Sadie."

Sadie smiled "For what?" Jude chuckled "For getting me to agree to that date. It changed everything, and I have you to thank for that."

Sadie shrugged "All I did was get the two of you in a room together, you guys did the rest." She said with another smile as she fixed Judes vail "Alright, I'll get dad, it's time now. I'll see you out there."

In no time at all, she was standing at the front of the church with him, repeating the words that the minister said, then he reached foward to raise her vail. As soon as he looked into her eyes, he had the same feeling he did that first night in the restarunt, that the whole word had fadded away, and it was only the two of them now. Just one boy and one girl.

Jude smiled, and gave a quiet shaky laugh, her heard was beating fast than it ever has before, and she knew she was doing the right thing. He leaned foward, and lifting one had to the back of her neck, met her in the middle for the first kiss as husband and wife.

**Twenty-Three Months Later**

"Will you stop touching me!?" She screamed at him, and he pulled his hand away from her head, and backed away a step.

Tommy looked away from his wife and sighed, hoping for both their sakes, this didn't last much longer.

He took a couple of steps towards the door, with no intention of actually leaving, but stopped short when she sniffed "Are you leaving? Where are you going?" She asked, sounding ready to cry. Tommy took a deep breath and turned back towards her "I'm not leaving, I was just giving you some breathing room, I don't want to crowd you." He said, hoping it would have the calming effect he was going for, and he sighed inwordly when she held out her hand "You're not crowding me, I'm sorry, I just think I'm going to go insane if this isn't over soon." She tried to smile "Next time, I'm so getting the drugs." Tommy smiled and took her hand "If that's what you want, I'll make sure it happens."

The doctor came in a moment later and checked her, then smiled at the pair "Are you two ready to become Mom and Dad? It looks like it's time." Tommy and Jude both nodded and he grabbed her hand once more.

He was still holding her hand a few minutes later when the doctor looked at them with a smil on his face "Congragulations Mr. & Mrs. Quincy, twins. One boy, and one girl." He and a couple of nurses set to work cleaning them up and making sure everything was alright with them.

A few moments later, Jude was holding her newborn baby son and daughter, as Tommy leaned on the bed beside her. She looked up at him "There hearts are beating so fast." They both looked at their children, and they both knew they had never felt a love for anything, like they were feeling at that moment.

* * *

**For one boy, and one girl, two hearts beating wildly, to put it mildly, it was love at first sight.**


End file.
